Chun-Li (Continuum-59343921)
Chun-Li's name is Mandarin, (春, chūn, "spring"; 麗, lì, "beautiful"), which means she is a single young girl filled with the beauty of spring. History Chun-Li's is the daughter of an Interpol agent who was also a master of Wu-Shu martial arts, a practitioner of a certain style known as the Zhan School. Then Shadowlaw recruited Cammy White to do a simple assassination job, programming her subliminally, as Vega has done to so many of his agents. She put Chun-Li’s father in the hospital, but he made a full recovery and afterwards turned to his crusade against Shadowlaw with a vengeance. It was while on one particular raid against a village that was caught in the middle of a drug operation, at which she happened to be present, that she witnessed her father's execution at the hands of Vega himself. It gave Chun-Li a renewed purpose in life and set her on the path of vengeance that she now follows. Personality Chun-Li is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous warrior, and is often the voice of reason. As a detective of Interpol, she takes her work very seriously, yet she also has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. When it comes to fighting, Chun-Li tends to get quite competitive with other fighters and does not take defeats kindly, but after her fights, she often becomes allies - and in some cases, friends. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing intense rivals. Story Chun-Li requested that she be allowed to aid Guile in his mission to rescue Akiko as Interpol, wants Madam Lao on a number of International charges including Smuggling, Kidnapping and Piracy. However she was not happy upon learning that Cammy White was also apart of the mission. The feeling was mutual for Cammy. Upon seeing this Guile threatened to leave them unless they agreed to behave themselves during the mission. Upon seeing a cloud heading for them Cammy asked Chun-Li to give her a pair of binoculars. However rather than give them to Cammy she raised them to her own eyes and stared at a point where Ranma and Ryoga were still pointing. Realizing that it was Madam Lao’s ship she called Guile. Chun-Li attempted to turn the Yacht around ony to discover that the engine was clogged with Sea Weed. After being captured both Cammy and Chun-Li had the Lust Center Attack Technique applied to them by Lao and left to their on devices. When Guile and the others escaped and found them they were having sex.. Guile was able to get the two back to their senses and the two were barely able to look at each other as they gathered forces to deal with Lao. However it wasn’t long before the two started fighting again before they were stopped by Guile. The group suddenly came to halt when they were attacked by multiarmed creature. They mangaged to fight it off until Lao arrived. Ranma and Ryoga used blows so fast that they could not be seen with the naked eye, even as Keiko and Chun-Li prefer kicks and Bison used his fists to batter away at the tendrils that sought to ensnare their limbs and bodies. Guile’s team charged en-mass at Lao, who slammed them with a near-solid curtain of liquid, picking even the stout Honda up off his huge feet and rolling him like a bowling ball to land in a far corner. Guile’s team recovered by the time Perfume and Ukyo showed up and rushed Lao’s opposing sides while Nabiki held back and studied the Amazon's defenses. After Lao dealt with Honda and Bison Chun-Li and Cammy coordinated an attack, hitting her high and low as the Amazon rocked back for half a step, then belatedly fought them off with a sudden burst of ferocity that seemed to explode outward without warning. After Chun-Li and Cammy were revived by Honda Keiko led everyone to the chamber of the Dragon Orb, the source of most of the ships magic. On the way she was force to deal with a number of Undine guards. After explaining how she was doing this without activating her curse Akane was surprised that she was dispatching them temporarily. When Chun-Li asked practically if they could be killed this caused Keiko to get into an argument the others as the Undine’s were her friends. Luckily it was broken up by Kodachi before anything could happen. Everyone followed Keiko into the chamber where she explained that no one would attack them there. Unfortunately Ryoga wanted to destroy the orb for what Lao did to Akane. Keiko was vehemently against this sparking another argument between her and everyone else who felt that Lao was evil and had to pay. Cammy and Chun-Li wondering why Keiko would defend Lao after everything she’s done sighting the ther ordeal Keiko countered that she’s been through much worse. After Keiko explained that destroying the orb would kill not only the many innocent people on it but them as well they agreed. Unfortunately Ryoga decided to force the issue and though Keiko attempted to stop him he ended up accidentally destroying the outer layer of the orb. The magic of the orb caused everyone in the room to relive their memories. After Lao was able to fix the problem and admonish Keiko for bringing them to the chamber. To keep them from further causing trouble Lao used her abilities to trap them all in cages. Guile found himself in a cage alongside Keiko and Kodachi, while Akane was with Ryoga and Ukyo still held perfume. Cammy and Chun-Li were disgusted to find themselves sharing one cage, while Bison and Honda were no less surprised at finding themselves crowded into the same cramped space. Blanka and Cologne were similarly sharing the same quarters while Ken was hanging solo, much to his surprise and disappointment. They were forced to watch as Nabiki fought Lao and were surprised when she suddenly started doing a striptease. After being informed that the cages were merely an illusion Cammy and Chun-Li reluctantly decided to work together to break their way out. Cammy and Chun-Li were apart of Guiles team when they stormed Phat’s Island Stronghold. The three of them made very short work of the Chinese Tong soldiers. Cammy corkscrewed her body as Chun-Li made lightning kicks and punches while Guile unleashed his own unique Ki assault, between themselves accounting for a half a dozen fighters. After Akiko killed while everyone was trying to figure out what was going on Cammy and Chun-Li got into another argument this time over Cammy’s past as an assassin and the fact that Chun-Li keeps bringing it up before being told to be quite by Guile. Akiko instantly figured out that the two were in love with guile after this. After Keiko asked Lao to deprogram her mother Chun-Li was against it stating the list of Interpol charges against Lao as well as her personal vendetta against Lao for her actions against her and Cammy. However both she and Cammy quickly backed down when Lao offered them a rematch. Anticipating that Lao would arrive early Guile along with Cammy and Chun Li went to the dojo to intercept her. Akiko chastised Lao for needlessly antagonizing Cammy and Chun-Li while Guile prevented them from taking the bait. They were about to go inside the dojo to get out of the rain they were informed by Dr Tofu informing them that Shampoo had gone into labor. The group was surprised that they were able to make it to hospital first Cammy began to worry if it was because of the severity of the storm causing Akiko to askLao if it was mystical in nature. Realizing that it was Lao left to search for the others. Turning down Guiles offer to go with her as she could travel much faster in her cursed form. After she left Cammy surprised Chun Li by saying that she hoped that Lao hadn’t bit off more than she could chew before clarifying that it would prevent them from getting their revenge. This surprised Chun Li even more as she included her as well. As the two waited in the waiting room Cammy wondered what Ranma and Kasumi were talking about causing Chun-Li to tell her that it was most likely private and none of her business. Starting another argument between the two before Guile broke it up. This caused the two to focus their attention on Lao when she commented on the fact that the two were still arguing with each other. The two became furious when she revealed that during the time they were held captive she probed their memories and all about their history. Ignoring Guiles orders to stand down the two were about to attack Lao when they were asked by Miyuki and Natsumi to keep it down as they were they would attract the attention of the head nurse. After they introduced themselves Miyuki was surprised that it really was the Lao with them. Cammy and Chun-Li were angered when Lao denied the crimes she was accused of which did bring the attention of the Head Nurse causing the two to visibly wilt. By this time Saki was finally able to make it through the storm though she stormed off to talk to the Tendo’s upon finding Lao with them. Lao continued to antagonize Saki forcing Guile to step in to break up the two. When Lao took offense Akiko stepped in to assure her that Guile meant no disrespect. After Lao mentioned how Crying Freeman of the 108 Dragons Cammy worried about that they were talking about this in public Chun-Li who was aware that the cat was out of the bag informed Miyuki and Natsumi who Crying Freeman and the 108 Dragons were. The four was just registering the fact that the storm stopped when Akane rushed in informing everyone that Shampoo had given birth to Lylac. When Frank was able to prevent Lao from sneaking out Guile, Cammy, and Chun-Li were surprised when he called her Kitty causing them to realize that he had something on her. It was here that Frank revealed that he is her ex husband. Promising Keiko that he would look into finding a cure for her curse Guile sent Cammy and Chun-Li to Jusenkyo to see if they could find anything. However the two ended up getting into a cat-fight in the middle of their mission, give or take some they had with the locals and fell into the Spring of the Drowned Centaur. Akiko and Guile decided to get married soon afterwards so Keiko went to live with Kodachi while they went on their honeymoon. Akiko was able to convince Guile to take the two along as bodyguards. Guile, Akiko, Cammy and Chun-Li were next seen during the match BETWEEN Ranma and Nabiki. As Cammy was awed by the spectacle put on by Sakura given how strong the two were Chun-Li was sure it was going to be a good show. Especially after Akiko mentioned that the two had undergone special training specifically for this match. As the three were talking Guile scanned the crowds quickly noticing that everyone who knew either Ranma or Nabiki was here to see them in a match together. When they went into labor the three were vary afraid over the health of their babies as they were born premature. However their worries were unfounded as they were all healthy. The fact that not only did they have such fast pregnacies but became pregnant at relatively the same time made them attribute it to Lao. Not wanting too put his family in danger Guile took a leave of absence. Since it had been six months since the battle four came to Nerima to see Keiko as it had been a while since Guile had seen her. Cammy and Chun-Li were fighting over who would change diapers. Chun was just about to get Cammy to submit when Ryoga and Mousse wondered into their camp. The two were surprised to see Mousse, but he and Ryoga explained that he’s given up on his pursuit of Perfume and Ukyo even going so far as to marry Kurumi. By this point Guile and Akiko had come out to see what was going on. It was here that Ryoga and Mousse discovered that Guile had married the three surprising them given the violent nature of the rivalry that used to preside between Inspector Zhan and Lieutenant White and marveled that they could even consent to be a part of such an unorthodox union...personal life experiences notwithstanding. When Akiko asked the two about Kodachi and Keiko they informed her that Kodachi had gone into labor and Nabiki had been kidnapped which was why they were there. It was revealed to Ryoga and Mousse that they had recently given birth. They quickly broke camp and joined Ryoga and Mousse in searching for Nabiki. The question where to go was answered by a roaring explosion from a nearby hill. Ryoga quickly recognized it a a Mako-Takabishi so as the girls stated with their babies the three men rushed off towards the battle After Taro was defeated Cammy and Chun-li grabbed him and everyone made there way to the cave holding Nabiki. Upon getting there before anyone could say anything Kaneda roared to life and stormed his way out of the cavern. Ranma sensed what his wife's male incarnation was about to do and tried to stop him. Kaneda’s fist erupted with a powerful Ki-bolt that was aimed straight at Taro, but which would nonetheless catch everything else up in its path. Guile sensed the wave of energy, saw that Cammy and Chun-Li were too close to the blast, and that they each carried one of his offspring on their backs, and so he moved without hesitation, placing himself in the path of danger while raising both arms and calling up his own Ki to form a defensive shield. The wave hit him like a wrecking ball, but with both legs braced he was able to absorb and then repel it, sending it rebounding back the same way that it had come, which unfortunately left both Kaneda and Ranma in its path...and beyond them a still slumbering Nabiki, with baby at her own breast. Luckily Kasumi was there to intercept it. As Kanada apologized Happosai bounded forward, placing himself squarely before Taro. Disgusted by Taro’s actions he agreed to give him a new name. From now on Taro would be referred to as Shithead Taro. Taro fell to his knees, and the two women holding him decided not to bother trying to support him. Angel called Kanada out for acting so rashly retrieving her helmet, mounting her motorcycle and, taking off in a blur of dust and leaves down the side of the trail at a reckless speed that left some of them as breathless as of her beauty. Chun-Li and Cammy could not help but follow the blonde with their eyes, having only briefly been exposed to her magnetic charisma. Kanada apologized to Guile who noticed that he was becoming transparent. The spell Kasumi used to craft him was ending causing him to be leached back into Nabiki. Guile held little Tokomo while Cammy, Chun-Li and Akiko stood to one side awaiting their turn examining Kodachi and her baby, as they marveled at the nursery and day care center she had set up. As the group began marveling at the fact that so many of them gave birth at the same time Keiko was contacted by Lao informing her that she had nothing to do with it, but suspected some other agency was at work causing a uniform design to occur. Guile noticing the vacant look in his daughters eye asked if she was okay causing her to reveal who she was talking to. This led to another argument about there being more to Lao with Akiko and Kodachi playing mediators. The argument ended with Keiko challenging Cammy and Chun-li to a match. Akiko sat in a lawn chair set beside Kodachi while Guile stood nearby with arms folded as they watched Chun Li and Cammy fight Keiko. Guile was surprised when Keiko was able to gain the upper hand. Being the seasoned veterans that they were, however, Cammy and Chun-Li were hardly phased at taking one shot in a fight and were quick to rally back, now alerted to the surprising level of speed and strength contained within the slender redhead. Having determined that the younger girl could handle herself in the big leagues, the two older fighters decided to up the ante by using more advanced attacks that they would not employ against a less formidable fighter. However Guile told them to stand down after a couple of taunts from Keiko and prodding from Cammy and Chun Guile reluctantly agreed. While Keiko put up huge fight Guile was ultimately the victor. Akiko and Kodachi discussed how the four seemed to be getting along as Sasuke rolled up Akane via wheel-chair with Kimba. Abilities Chun-Li's along with Fei Long are the star pupils of a style of Wu-Shu martial arts known as the Zhan School. Over the years she has learned many other Chinese martial arts and other elaborate fighting styles. By adating them into the Zhan School and understanding her own inner-self, Chun-Li has built up a powerful array of kicking strikes. She takes pride in her incredible acrobatic balance and uses it to perform various "hit and run" type attacks. Over the years, Chun-Li has also developed several Chi-energy attack forms to add to her already impressive abilities. It should also be noted that she has had training from Gen, a renowned assassin and family friend. Category:Continuum-59343921